Sleepy Revelation
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan/impliedLarythe.    Julian unintentionally gives up some information to Logan while he is asleep. He rather not have.


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up, disorientated as he blinked into the dark sleepily. He had no idea where he was, or what had woken him, until he felt a warm weight shift against his chest as someone nuzzled into his neck.<p>

Logan relaxed, his arms unconsciously tightening around his sleeping companion. Julian gave a content sigh and settled against Logan's chest again.

The two boys had been sleeping in the same bed ever since like, a week after Julian had been released from the hospital, after falling asleep next to each other, and realizing that that was the best way to stop them from having terrible nightmares, especially of losing each other.

But now, while Logan's eyes rested on Julian's sleeping form affectionately as he reached up to gently brush a lock of hair out of Julian's face, Logan froze, because Julian appeared to be sleep talking.

"S-Sebastian…" he exhaled shakily "Please...Bas...PLEASE!" the pants started to come quicker as Julian's voice rose in pitch, and Logan could not deny that the sounds coming from the actor's mouth went straight to his groin.

Julian's back arched up, before he let out a breathless moan of the name "Sebastian." Before he sunk back against Logan's chest still breathing heavily.

Logan's eyes were still on Julian's face, wide and curious, if also somewhat scandalized because:

"Who the hell was Sebastian?"

When suddenly tired sepia eyes opened slowly to meet Logan's. Julian knew immediately what had happened and he could feel a hot blush cover his cheeks as he found Logan staring at him curiously. He was grateful for the dark, which hid most of the evidence of what had just happened.

Just as Julian was about to pretend nothing had happened and go back to sleep, Logan frowned.

"Jules…who is Sebastian?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

It had taken Julian quite some time to make Logan believe that he had no idea who *Sebastian* was and why he had dreamt of him, but finally Logan had caved and they had gone back to sleep. The next morning they were just getting coffee together, when suddenly someone walked around the corner, and Julian choked on his coffee.

Logan hadn't seen the new arrival yet, instead padded Julian's back carefully, to stop his coughing.

"Jules are you ok?"

Julian coughed a couple of more times, praying that the new boy hadn't seen him, but his hopes were crushed, when he heard a familiar voice:

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm new here."

The boy shook hands with Logan, but the prefect confused because the brunet didn't meet his eyes, instead kept his gaze firmly fixed on the actor next to him, eyes glinting with something Logan couldn't quite comprehend, until Julian lifted his gaze and looked at the transfer student, and his eyes lit up with recognition and apprehension, but also affection and, dare he say it, happiness.

The two brunets seemed to share a private moment, and still Logan felt as if he brain wanted to make a connection he couldn't see.

It was only when Julian lowered his gaze again, purposefully not looking at Logan at all while he slowly made his way away from the two boys, and the newbies face lit up with a knowing smirk as he looked after Julian, that Logan remembered their conversation from last night.

"Julian!" He called out, leaving Sebastian to his own devices as he chased after the actor who suddenly seemed to be in quite the hurry to get anywhere but where he was now, and possibly far, far away from Logan.

Sebastian just grinned to himself as he watched Logan chase after Julian for a change.

"I'm back kitten, and this time I have come to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>: Short drabble is short :)


End file.
